


“That’s What Good Pussy Sounds Like”

by GrimdarkMandalorian



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Voyeurism, bottom rewind, ish?, top chromedome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimdarkMandalorian/pseuds/GrimdarkMandalorian
Summary: this started as a joke and here we areDISCLAIMER: no one actually says the title in the fic i promise
Relationships: Brainstorm & Chromedome, Brainstorm & Chromedome & Rewind, Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	“That’s What Good Pussy Sounds Like”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrome_dome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrome_dome/gifts).



> ily bastard man
> 
> as usual, cdrw are together romantically, chromedome and brainstorm are amicas who fuck sometimes, and sometimes rewind joins in

Brainstorm awoke to the sound of squelching lubricant and soft gasps next to him. He made a sleepy, inquisitive noise, and turned to face the source of the sound. Rewind was in Chromedome’s lap, back to his conjunx’s chest. Chromedome’s arms wrapped around him, the fingers of one servo dipped inside Rewind’s valve, still for now, and his faceplate was retracted.

“Sorry we woke you Stormy,” Rewind said softly. Brainstorm waved his servo dismissively.  
“Mm. ‘Can keep going if you want,” he said sleepily. He liked hearing them in their pleasure, people who were so important to him. 

He scooted in so that he was touching Chromedome, and settled down. He heard the distinct silence of a comms conversation, and then Rewind settled fully back against Chromedome again. Chromedome’s fingers started up again, and Rewind sighed contentedly. He grasped Chromedome’s thighs, gripping tighter as his fingers sped up and the sounds of Rewind’s valve became wetter. Chromedome kissed and gently nipped all along his neck, making the smaller mech shiver.

Rewind made a high, strangled sound, feet kicking out and fingers scrabbling for purchase as his conjunx unerringly rubbed against his ceiling node. Brainstorm watched with rapt attention in the low light as softly glowing pink lubricant continued to drip out around Chromedome’s fingers. Brainstorm’s cooling fans clicked on to their lowest setting to join the gentle hum in the room, a low buzz of arousal pulsing warm and gentle through his frame. He wasn’t interested in doing anything about it though, content to watch and enjoy the brush of their fields against his. 

Rewind’s voice started ramping up in volume as he slowly lost control over his vocalizations, now that he didn’t have to worry about waking Brainstorm. He gasped out Chromedome’s name, squirming in the larger mech’s hold, moaning unabashedly. Brainstorm brushed his field against theirs, sleepily sending waves of _support/affection/attraction_ in their general direction. Chromedome sighed softly, and Rewind looked at Brainstorm as he shoved his hips against his conjunx’s thrusting fingers, wanting to take them deeper.

“Domey...Stormy...hnn-Ah!” He bucked his hips hard, and Chromedome kissed his helm as Rewind overloaded with a staticky wail, a small pulse of extra lubricant spilling out around Chromedome’s fingers. His back arched as Chromedome worked his valve through the overload, to get every last zing of charge. Brainstorm watched as that gorgeous blue visor lit up bright in the darkness of their hab.

Rewind collapsed back against Chromedome’s chest, venting raggedly. He nuzzled his face against the other’s arm that was wrapped around him, the other held away from him, hand still dripping with lubricant. Brainstorm unsubspaced a cloth and handed it to Chromedome, who took it gratefully and wiped his hand clean before tossing it somewhere off to the side to deal with in the morning. 

Brainstorm put his head in Chromedome’s lap, right next to Rewind, and wrapped his arms around one of the smaller mech’s legs, settling down and hugging it to him.  
“M’love you guys,” He mumbled sleepily.

Rewind giggled, and Chromedome scoffed fondly.  
“We love you too, Stormy.”

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading


End file.
